


Kittens Don't Like Showers

by Figgyfan14



Series: Pets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry Potter, Fluff and Smut, Kitten Harry, M/M, Showers, Top Draco Malfoy, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy goes home after a long day and is ready to shower with his kitten. Short and sweet, with a kitten Harry and a caring owner Draco. Just smut and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I wrote this in one sitting, edited it quickly, and I'm just posting it before bed! No beta, so I apologize for any mistakes, but it's just a one-shot! :3 Hope you enjoy!

Draco was tired and sore when he got home that night. It had been such a long day at the ministry, and he went directly for the shower when he walked in the door. Turning it on full blast, he stripped out of his robes and dropped them carelessly onto the floor, something he never would have dreamed to do when he was younger. As he stripped down, the door from his bedroom opened, and the small jingle of a bell could be heard. A smirk crossed his face.

“There you are, Harry.” He smiled, turning to see the small boy entering. Crossing the bathroom, Draco ran a hand through messy hair, carefully avoiding the small black cat ears that poked up from it. They went back anyway, but a purr still greeted him, and the elegant black tail swished behind Harry.

“Hello, Draco.” The soft voice always made Draco smile, as it did now, and he ran a hand down Harry’s back, taking his hand.

“Come on, kitten, take a shower with me now.” He coaxed, getting a tiny, pouty glare.

“Shower.” Harry hissed, baring needle-sharp fangs. He wrapped his arms around himself, and Draco sighed.

“Come on, love. It's warm.” He assured, taking Harry’s hand and tugging the reluctant boy toward the shower. Harry was still scowling (pouting) but followed without any resistance. It wouldn't be of any use. Draco lead him to the shower door, then paused to remove Harry’s collar before entering.

The shower was indeed warm when Draco drew Harry into it, and he set to work on their usual routine, working down from the head. First came shampoo, and Draco rubbed it into Harry’s hair first, carefully massaging his ears with it and getting a purr as the warm water rushed down the blonde’s back. He also rubbed it into Harry’s tail, even as it twitched in annoyance. Then they switched positions, and Harry shuddered under the spray while Draco shampooed his own hair.

A small grumble from Harry made Draco chuckle as he moved on to the body wash, first over himself, and then over Harry when they again switched positions so that Draco could rinse while Harry was soaped up. The raven-haired cat always purred when Draco rubbed the body wash over him, and the blonde spent minutes on this alone. He started at Harry’s neck and shoulders feeling the rumbling purr starting by the time he got to his chest. Draco wouldn't admit to teasing Harry’s nipples or the base of his spine where it connected to his tail, both sensitive for the boy, but he really did, before dropping to his knees and going over both legs and his ass and cock thoroughly. Harry always blushed when Draco slipped a finger inside him, and the blonde loved to see that spark in his eyes, lust flashing through his kitten.

That wasn't for the shower, though, and Draco dropped a kiss just below Harry’s belly button before standing and gently pushing him under the water again. The purring stopped, then, and Draco got another glare, which just made him chuckle. He was much more quick with the conditioner to his own hair than he was with Harry’s, then, and he dropped a single kiss onto his love’s lips before turning off the water and stepping out.

Slinging a towel over his shoulders, mostly to catch the water that dripped from his hair, he pulled a softer one from the cabinet for Harry’s sensitive skin. Cats were known for chafing easily, and Draco would never allow his pet any discomfort. He didn't give the kitten even the time to shiver before wrapping him in the large, warm towel and starting to gently rub him dry. Harry once again purred happily at the rubbing, and Draco was careful of his tail and ears, as always. When he was dry enough to have relaxed significantly, the blonde wizard picked his collar up off the counter and wrapped it back around his neck. The soft suede fit snugly, and Harry smiled softly as his bell jingled.

The tag read simply “Harry” on one side and “Property of Draco Malfoy” on the other.

“Good boy.” Draco murmured as Harry’s tail swished behind him but he otherwise stayed still until he was collared.

Harry smiled shyly at this, though it was a near-daily occurrence for the past three years that Draco had been his owner. “Thank you.” He mumbled, and pouted his lips slightly, making Draco chuckle and kiss them, as the cat wanted.

“Go get in bed, and I'll bring your milk in.” The blonde nudged Harry gently toward the door, and the cat trilled softly in agreement before disappearing into the dark bedroom.

For a Malfoy of all people to be so kind and considerate of his pet was something that would surprise most people, but Draco had been in love with those vibrant green eyes the moment he saw them through the bars of Harry’s cage. He knew then that he had to have him, and the kitten had been so skittish at first. Eleven years old and he'd never even had a proper shower before, was eating without utensils, and wouldn't let Draco anywhere near his tail without it puffing up in fear.

Draco had been working to get the laws on pets changed ever since, but no one cared if a few puppies or kittens died of neglect in a kennel. It made him so angry he couldn't speak at times, but there was nothing to be done about it. Sighing and starting to dry off, Draco remembered the first time he'd given his kitten a shower.

Harry had tried to hide from the water, mumbling something about cold and no and hurting, but Draco had stood under it with him, cradling the kitten gently against him until he calmed down and realized it wasn't cold, as he'd expected. He had still not been very trusting, but Draco had gently coaxed him into standing still while he washed him gently, being very careful with his tail and ears, and even trying to make the experience enjoyable for Harry. It had worked, to an extent. The cat was still skittish, but had purred a bit for Draco, so he considered that one a win.

Then, it was time for bed, and Harry had curled up… on the floor. Oh, certainly Draco knew that some people treated their pets as such. But he wasn't one of those people. Harry had flushed red and whimpered in embarrassment as Draco lifted him onto his bed, a bed that could fit four comfortably and was softer than a cloud. Draco had tucked him under the soft comforter and spoken softly but surely into Harry’s ear, telling him that no one was going to be sleeping on the floor, because that was dirty, and Draco wouldn't tolerate having his kitten anything less than clean and comfortable. Harry had nodded his understanding, but still hadn't looked entirely sure about it, so the blonde had asked him if he wanted anything. Anything at all.

Harry had asked for a glass of milk.

With a nod and a kiss to the forehead that seemed to surprise the kitten, Draco had gone, as he did now, into the kitchen, pouring a glass of milk, and then took it in to Harry. Who, on the first night, had looked at him like he was a god before downing the glass in three short gulps. Harry still drank the milk quickly, as it was his favorite beverage, but he smiled at Draco now and gave him a milk-stache kiss in thanks. The glass was sat on the bedside table and Draco slipped under the blanket, Harry curling against his side happily.

It had been a long day, and Draco knew that neither of them were awake for long after he threaded his fingers into that dark hair.

The morning broke earlier than he'd have liked it to, but waking up to Harry sprawled on top of him, rough, pink tongue swiping over his throat, was never something Draco regretted.

The kitten was undeniably a morning person, which sometimes made it hard for his owner, who was definitely not. But when that rough tongue started to venture lower, rubbing over his nipples and lapping at his navel and being accompanied by small nips to his hipbones and thighs…. Well, Draco was awake. All it took was one swipe over his balls and he was at full attention, groaning and slipping a hand down into the messy black hair.

“Fuck, Harry, it's too early.” He grumbled, though he was sure it was exactly the same time he was woken up every morning. A small giggle greeted his groan, and that tongue teased the head of his cock, making his eyes snap open. “Shit!”

Harry giggled again, and Draco growled, giving his hair a slight tug, which the kitten followed happily. He was pulled up the bed, next to Draco, who turned onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. The hand that was in Harry’s hair gently loosened but kept the cat face down against the bed.

“Kitten… it's so early, how can you already want to fuck?” He muttered, even as his hand slid down Harry’s back and his thumb massaged the base of the cat’s tail while his fingers teased his anus.

Harry purred and spread his legs readily, staring into blue-grey eyes with transfixing green ones. His slitted pupils dilated, despite the sun that was filtering in through the curtains. “Woke up… Wanted to make you happy…” He finally murmured, voice slightly shaking as two of Draco’s fingers scissored inside him.

The blonde hummed and smirked, kissing his lips briefly before he sat up and stretched. He pulled lube from the bedside drawer and smeared a liberal amount of it over his cock, then lined up. Even with so little prep, he knew Harry would be ready for him. The kitten had obviously loosened himself up before he woke Draco.

“Good boy.” Draco murmured, watching Harry flush, before he started to slide in. The kitten whined and spread himself out as much as he could on his knees, chest against the bed and tail to one side. It was Draco’s favorite was to fuck him, one of his favorite ways to see him, and he was slow to start, watching Harry’s face redden even more with the slow drags over his prostate. Small whines and whimpers started to fall from the boy’s lips, and Draco picked up his pace, one hand slipping around Harry's cock and the other through his collar.

The slightest pressure on the collar was enough to make Harry gasp for breath and flush more, the redness spreading down and over his shoulders. The blonde was starting to lose control, already so aroused by his kitten, but he kept his pace up until a hot stickiness splashed over the hand he had on Harry’s cock. The boy contracted around him, making him curse aloud, but he continued to fuck him through his orgasm, only letting himself come when Harry grew soft in his hand.

Panting and sweating, Draco collapsed on top of the cat, still buried inside him, and Harry started to purr, the rumbling noise vibrating into Draco’s chest and making them both relax. He would have to get up and get ready for work soon, and the thought made him want to groan at his lost sleep and expended energy, but Harry was worth it.

Harry was sleeping again by the time Draco was dressed and ready to leave. The Malfoy sighed and dropped a kiss onto his kitten’s lips, getting a sleepy blink and smile, before walking out the door. He had never regretted buying Harry from the man that was selling him, even when he saw beautiful dogs being walked on leashes through the park in a way he would never be able to do with his skittish kitten. Harry was special, issues and all, and Draco was glad he always had him to go home to.


	2. Playmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's a two-shot now!  
> I can't promise I won't think of something else later, but uh... Happy Wednesday, everyone!

Harry was fourteen when Draco brought home a playmate for him.

It wasn't like the blonde hadn't ever thought about doing so before, but he had been in Diagon Alley and just happened to pass a shop window that held a small orange kitten, fluffy and barely the size of his hand. Getting an actual kitten for his kitten? That seemed like the best possible pet he could have thought up.

And then he entered and he found that the little ball of fuzz in the window had actually been two balls of fuzz curled together, two twins that were fluffy and orange and looked at him curiously even as they purred when he petted them. It seemed like such a good idea at the time, and he was very pleased with himself at Harry’s reaction. The boy had met him in their apartment’s living room, smiling shyly as Draco told him he had a gift for him.

A small meow was heard from the box Draco had been given to carry them home in, and Harry immediately froze and stared in what looked like a mixture of amazement and horror. “K-kittens?” He said softly, and Draco smiled and opened the box, showing him the two orange fluffballs.

“I thought you may enjoy having some play mates around while I'm not here.” He explained, watching Harry tremble and try to decide if he wanted to hide or pick them up.

He decided on picking them up. The kitten purred and Harry laughed as they both curled against him readily. “Thank you, Draco.” He whispered, and the blonde smiled, kissing his lips when they were offered.

“Of course, Harry. I'm going to take a shower before dinner, so you can take them to our room and get them situated. I have everything they need in here.” He handed Harry the bag of supplies he'd also acquired from the pet store, and the kitten nodded his understanding, disappearing into the bedroom.

Draco was glad he seemed to like them, even if there had been uncertainty at first. Harry was too skittish to get along with any other pet, but perhaps simply an animal would be able to bring him out of his shell. He showered quickly and when he wandered into their bedroom it was to see Harry curled up on the bed with the two kittens bouncing around him after his fingers and batting at the little ball he'd gotten them. His kitten looked up when he entered and smiled brightly at him.

“Can I name them?” He asked excitedly, surprising Draco. Harry didn't usually string that many words together unless he was specifically asked a question. It seemed he'd made a good choice.

“Of course. What would you like to name them, kitten?” He picked one up and promptly got bit, claws sinking into his hand and making him wince and drop it back onto the bed. Tiny devil cat.

Harry giggled at him and picked up the one he'd been bitten by. It purred for Harry and curled in his hand happily. “This one is Fred.” He said decisively, and then picked up the kitten that was playing with the ball. “And this is George.”

Fred and George weren't exactly common names for animals, but Harry seemed so happy that Draco just smiled and nodded, slipping a hand through his hair. “Those are very nice names, Harry. You can set up their litter box in the bathroom and their food in the kitchen, okay? I even got beds for them, and-”

“They can't sleep with us?” The question was so quiet that a less-attentive person would have talked right over it, but Draco always heard Harry when he spoke. Pausing mid-sentence and turning to look at his little pet, who held the kittens close and nuzzled his face into their fur, the Malfoy really had to wonder how he had never done this for Harry sooner.

“Well, I guess they can-” He was cut off by a happy trill and a surprise kiss, smiling fondly as his pet went back to playing with the two orange menaces a moment later.

It seemed he had made a good decision.

Cooking dinner while listening to Harry meow and trill and purr to his new kittens like a mother cat made everything seem more lively, and Draco even indulged his pet by giving the kittens their food at the same time that they ate dinner, though he very firmly ruled out the orange fuzzballs eating on the table. Especially after one climbed the leg of his silk pajama pants and tried to steal chicken from his hand. Draco was 87% sure that was Fred.

Harry was far too amused by this and just laughed it off, unhooking tiny claws from the blonde’s bare chest and setting the kitten back by its food dish.

When dinner was over and it was time for bed, Draco was relieved that the little monsters had apparently been tired out, and sighed when they fell quickly to sleep on a pillow. He cuddled Harry, even as the pressure of the boy on top of him twinged the needle-like pricks from the kitten's claws. The ravenette seemed happier than he usually did, and it made up for the extra trouble their new companions would cause, especially when Harry didn't fall asleep as quickly as usual and instead leaned up to kiss Draco happily.

“I love you, Dray.” He whispered when he pulled away, and the blonde man chuckled. Harry didn't say it often, so he guessed he'd done well.

“I love you too, Harry.” He whispered back, stroking a hand down his kitten’s back. He expected that to be all, and Harry surprised him by purring and starting to kiss down his chest.

Coming to the small marks left by Fred, Harry paused and lapped at them gently,whispering apologies over each one. It would be something strange in the morning to see that they were no longer there, but for then Draco just brushed a hand over Harry’s hair and ears, petting him gently, and thanking him just as quietly for the apologies. As the dark head ventured lower, the atmosphere of the room seemed to grow more stifling, the blonde’s breathing becoming pants when a hot mouth closed over his cock.

His kitten was always careful when giving head, aware of how his needle-sharp canines and rough tongue could hurt rather than help, and Draco groaned as he was taken down Harry’s throat.

“Fuck, Harry!” He gasped as the ravenette swallowed around him, and he was already leaking after so little foreplay. His pet knew what he liked, and played on that, gently lapping at him and deep throating him in turns while his orgasm built.

Then, Harry purred around Draco’s cock and it nearly did him in immediately, the blonde swearing colorfully and quickly jerking the kitten’s head up to avoid coming down his throat right then. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough to avoid his climax altogether, and Harry gasped as Draco’s cum splashed onto his face. His eyes widened and it was even more arousing to see the boy’s surprised face covered in his seed.

Even so, seeing the surprise turn into something like anxiety brought the Malfoy back down to earth much more quickly than was usual after an orgasm. Shit. Fuck. Harry was wet, which he hated, and Draco…. Harry wasn't upset, though. His face had flashed with disgust and anxiety, but he just looked concerned as he slid a finger through the cum on his face and frowned at it before bringing it to his lips.

“I have to shower?” He eventually muttered, scowling at another cum-sticky finger before he licked that off as well. Watching him clean himself like this wasn't something Draco would have thought to find sexy, but there was no sound coming from him as his mouth dropped open to speak. As Harry repeated this motion, he made eye contact with his owner and this time pulled the finger into his mouth to lick more off in a lewd gesture. If he were a younger man, Draco had no doubts he would be completely erect again from watching this.

Draco found his voice. “Sh-shower, yeah… but I already took one, so it will be faster, kitten, I promise.” He got out, clearing his throat and sitting up to pet a hand through black hair, even though it smeared some of the cum onto his hand.

Harry sighed and rumbled quietly in annoyance at the thought, but bumped his head up against the blonde’s hand. “Okay… you too, though?” He pleaded with his eyes as he gently took Draco’s hand from his hair and started to lick it clean.

His manipulation worked, of course.

The blonde man nodded and let Harry finish with his hand before curling around his kitten’s and using it to pull him gently off the bed and into the bathroom. He frowned when he noticed the soft, black collar was stained, but still just removed it and sat it aside to be cleaned later. Harry was already naked, but Draco took a moment more to remove his sleep pants before he started the shower up, giving it the small amount of time necessary for temperature change before he lead them in.

Their shower routine went by more quickly when it was just one of them showering, but it wasn't often that Harry showered when Draco didn't. This gave him the opportunity to use the extra time on teasing Harry while his necessary recovery period passed.

And Harry was very easy to tease.

He still shampooed his hair and conditioned it as normal, but Draco spent much more time than was necessary on body wash. He let his hands slide everywhere, and not even his dislike of the shower could keep Harry from getting aroused when the Malfoy had two fingers inside him, then three, and his legs wobbled as he blushed and whined.

There was no waiting when Draco looked up into eyes glazed with lust while Harry blushed and bit his lip as he struggled just to stay standing. The shower was turned off as soon as the soap had run off Harry, and Draco scooped him up without drying either of them, carrying him to the bed and laying him on his back while he grabbed the lube. The blanket was wet within seconds, but that didn't matter when a flushed and aroused Harry was whimpering for Draco to fuck him. What mattered was the lube he was smearing on his dick and the way those green eyes and pouty lips begged for kisses that the blonde gave willingly and the soft sigh Harry let out when his owner sank into him slowly.

Draco took his time once they started, and spent several moments just staying still as he kissed his kitten and trailed nips and kisses down his neck. The place where Harry’s collar usually lay was rather unexplored territory for Draco, who took the time to explore it between slow, purposeful thrusts. He sucked a mark into the skin where it was even paler than the rest of Harry, and the soft moan that got had him picking up the pace just a bit. With Harry’s legs over his shoulders, he pushed him a bit further up to get a better angle and start rubbing over his pet’s prostate. Soft, breathy whines and moans spurred him faster, and his thrusts got harder, targeting the spot that made the kitten moan loudest, and when Harry came with a keen, Draco snapped two more thrusts into him before he followed into orgasm, panting and sweating slightly despite their recent shower.

It was in times like these that Draco was glad for magic, fumbling for his wand when he had caught his breath and casting a drying spell on the bed. Harry’s skin was too sensitive for the rough treatment, but his blanket and sheets could take it, so that just left the new mess of their cum to be cleaned up and for Harry to be dried. It was a minute of heavy breathing and relaxing before he could make himself get up to get Harry's towel, but he wasn't particularly surprised when he wandered from the room and came back to find the kitten fast asleep, in the same place he'd left him.

Draco didn't wake Harry as he dried him gently and moved him further up the bed, but he did meet sleepy green eyes when he himself got into bed. Lips pouted, requesting a kiss, and it was given, before both men were sleeping soundly, curled together.

And if they were woken early the next day by Harry’s new playmates walking on their faces, well… at least Draco wasn't leaving his kitten home alone anymore. That was worth it. He just had to keep telling himself that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it enough to want more, type up a comment and tell me! :D There may be anyway, but there may also not be, so...  
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments or kudos appreciated!


End file.
